1. Field
Aspects of the disclosure relate to systems and methods for transporting fluids between two vessels, such as a tug and barge.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Tug and barge vessel combinations can be configured to transport gaseous fuels stored as liquid on board the barge. Certain amounts of the stored liquid vaporize to gas, which can be managed in multiple ways. For example, the gas can be i) burned off, ii) re-liquefied and returned to the barge storage tanks, and/or iii) used as fuel for secondary systems on board the barge. In some configurations, vaporized gas can provide an auxiliary fuel source for the tug. Therefore, the tug's main propulsion engines may be capable of being powered by either fuel stored on board the tug, such as diesel fuel, or fuel gas generated through the vaporization of liquid fuel stored on the barge. To provide fuel gas to the tug, systems have been proposed that comprise articulated conduits through which to transfer fuel gas from the barge to the tug. United States Patent Application Publication US 2013/0213500 (“Van Tassel”), published Aug. 22, 2013, discloses a tug and barge arrangement in which natural gas is transferred from the barge to the tug via a gas transfer assembly so that the tug may be powered by the natural gas fuel.